


意外事故

by Asuu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuu/pseuds/Asuu
Summary: Bucky暂时性转





	意外事故

 

1.

早上八点四十分，外面下着绵绵细雨，Bucky Barnes擦着她湿润的头发从浴室里走出来，用她有温度的那条手把散乱的额发捋到耳后。它们更长了，微卷的发尾堆积在肩膀垫着的浴巾上，Bucky捻起一缕，两根金属的手指作剪刀状夹住一部分，似乎在考量自己剪多少头发比较合适。

 

她刚跑完步，和她的好朋友Steve Rogers一起，这么小的雨并不能影响他们的晨跑。现在她套上了她以前的白色背心——已经可以当做裙子穿了，正好能盖住她的屁股。但对于现在的她来说这件背心又太宽大，而她不穿内衣，（除了跑步时不得不穿的运动内衣），从侧边的间隙可以轻易看到她鼓起的胸部，撑起松垮而薄的衣料。

 

是的，“她”。两个月过后，Bucky已经适应了这个身体，大概吧。其他人也习惯了每天看到这位Barnes女士，而不是先生，穿梭在他们的生活里。

 

大概吧。

 

Steve别过头，像以往每次一样。盯着女士的胸看是不礼貌的，即使在Bucky还是男人时他们早已坦诚相见过许多次。Bucky没有要遮挡自己上半身的自觉，她理所当然地并不觉得自己是女人，胸前多出的两坨肉只让她觉得麻烦和累赘，但她死也不会穿上那些蕾丝花边的性感胸衣的，她向试图这么做的Natasha发誓。

 

所以克服尴尬的只能是Steve，在Bucky胸前明显被顶起的两个凸点晃到Steve眼前时。

 

她因为两个月前的那次事故不可思议地改变了性别，而解决方法还在研究中，也许她一辈子都变不回来也未可知。Steve对此懊恼又愧疚，因为是Bucky帮他挡住了那堆看不见五官的丑陋异形生物吐出来的不明物体。谁也没想到事情会朝这么奇异的方向发展？不过无论如何，Bucky还活着，也没有受伤，感谢上帝。

 

Bucky在接受这个事实后还有心情调侃起Steve：“早知道不该帮你挡的，太可惜了，以你的身材变成女人，那一定全美最辣的妞儿。”Bucky吹了声口哨，Steve皱着的脸化为苦笑——也没好到哪里去。

 

好处是，只要她遮好自己的金属臂，出门绝不会再被认出来。相对的，她现在走在路上竟然会被人吹口哨了，不止一次。看看她性别改变后更加迷人的灰绿色眼睛和线条变得柔和的娃娃脸吧，更不用说完美的身材了，即使她穿的是宽松的运动服。Bucky无数次忍住把陌生男人恶心的脸砸进地面的冲动，她现在更加不能惹事，只能瞪起眼睛狠狠剜过他们，而口哨声更响了。

 

现在Bucky离得他很近，Steve坐在沙发上，脑袋别扭地歪在一边，Bucky越过他依次拎起几个抱枕，头发上的水滴到Steve的裤子上，晕开一小片痕迹。她再起身时带过一阵香味，扑进Steve敏锐的鼻子里，他们用的是同样的沐浴乳和洗发水，怎么Bucky闻起来就这么甜呢？Steve心不在焉地想。

 

“嘿Steve，”Bucky用她好听的嗓音叫他的名字，再次捋过自己的头发，“你看到我的内裤了吗？”

 

“……什么，”Steve猛地转过头，“你没穿内裤！？”

 

“穿啦。”Bucky掀起背心的动作再次吓得Steve心里一抖。“只不过不太对。”她低头看着自己的纯棉三角内裤，“我还是想穿平角的。”说着意有所指地望向Steve的裆部，这让男人本能地想要并拢腿。

 

“我去给你找找。”Steve站起来掩饰自己的尴尬，也许是他的匆忙表现得太明显，Bucky叫住了他，在他转身离开这里之前。她走过去面对面和Steve站着，哦对，她现在要仰着头看Steve了，很久以前只到Bucky胸口高的那颗小豆芽。

 

“Steve。”Bucky重复他的名字，而Steve大概从里面听出了一丝探究和失落的意味，但愿是他错了。

 

Bucky比他矮了半个头，她抬着下巴看Steve，比从前更卷翘的睫毛在Steve眼前上下翻动了好几下。“你最近一直在躲我。”

 

用的是陈述句，Bucky稍歪了歪头，湿发滑到侧脸，Steve想帮她别到耳后。

 

“因为我变成这样了，你就不愿意理我了？”

 

“不是！”

 

“那是因为什么？”

 

“因为……”Steve语塞，他们过近的距离让他呼吸都不敢用力。Bucky还仰着脖子，她睁着眼睛安静等待答案的样子让Steve说不出一个字。

 

“好吧Steve。”Bucky退后一步，撇开眼睛耸耸肩，“我知道了。”

 

“Bucky……”

 

“我约了博士检查身体，”Bucky不等他说完，背过身套上了外套，用肩上的毛巾最后擦了擦头发。“你知道的，例行检查。”她语调没什么起伏，让Steve听不出情绪。她宽大的外套显得暴露在外的腿更加修长，Bucky打算就这么去找Banner。

 

而Steve也没什么立场去干涉。

 

2.

Bucky到了傍晚才回来，心情看起来还不错，头发从上午出门时披散在肩头改为了绕在脑后的丸子头。似乎不是自己扎的，刻意挑出了几缕发丝营造出随意感。Steve今天才知道他对发型这么有研究，因为其他都没有变，Bucky还是穿着她的外套和背心裙，拎着一袋食物问Steve：“吃晚饭了吗？”

 

Steve接过来，一些零食和饮料，是他平时会买的款。他的眼睛跟着Bucky进了卧室，实际上中午的时候他去找过Banner，因为检查的时间似乎过长，他有些担心。到的时候Bucky已经离开，Banner告诉他一切正常，没有产生其他奇怪的变异。只不过还没研究出让Bucky变回来的办法。他带着歉意这么说，而Steve的心思早已不在这方面。刚开始，他和Bucky还会关心研究进度，而现在他们却很少提，一方面不想给研究人员压力，一方面是他们也已经渐渐接受，不然也没有其他更好的办法。

 

过了大概一个小时，Steve敲响Bucky房间的门，很轻缓的三声。Bucky隔着门板喊了请进，Steve慢慢推开，房间的台灯只开了一边，室内不算明亮。床上的人捧着一本书，头发已经拆开，扎过之后有点定型，更加卷曲地披散着；它的主人穿着睡衣的上衣，下半身只穿了内裤，曲着腿靠在床头。

 

Bucky看见他没有下床的意思，Steve往里走了两步停在原处，Bucky往一侧挪了些位置出来，书摆到床头柜上，拍了拍身边：“上来吧。”

 

“我记得我们以前，嗯……很久很久以前，经常挤在一张床上聊天。”Bucky说。Steve笑了，恢复得越来越好的Bucky是他最大的安慰，他并不要Bucky想起以前的一切，只要她能像现在这样，和他随意地聊天就好，不要再回到最初一言不发的样子。

 

他走过去坐上床，靠在她的旁边。Bucky没有换掉女士的内裤，尽管早上她还说自己更喜欢平角内裤。在他准备开口道歉之前，Bucky先为他解了难。

 

“有人告诉我，你这样再正常不过了。”Bucky说，Steve看向她，她带着笑意清了清嗓子：“ ‘他爱你爱得要死，你就这样，哈？就这样光着身子在他面前晃，他没把你锁在房间干上几天几夜我合理怀疑美国队长勃起障碍。’ ”她试图学着那人的语气，而Steve一听就猜出来了是谁。

 

“我解释过了，我没有光着身子在你面前晃。”Bucky说，Steve的脸已经微微泛红，不知是因为那段话里哪部分内容。

 

“ ‘得了吧Barnes小姐，他连我喝咖啡不加糖都这么简单的一条要求都死活记不住，却能记得你每天内裤穿什么颜色，你跟我说他没有爱你爱得要死？’ ”Bucky继续模仿道，然后顿了两秒，问Steve：“唔，你真记得？”

 

“什么？……我没有！”

 

“嗯，我会转达的。”Bucky说，Steve恨不得把脸埋进枕头里。“或者你可以自己转达，毕竟你跟他们更熟悉一点。”

 

“不……这不重要。”Steve深呼了一口气，他热得透不过气，而Bucky大腿的摆放随着他们聊天越来越随意，膝盖已经挨到了Steve。只那么一点接触面积，Steve觉得那块皮肤要烫起火了。

 

“那么，”Bucky等了等再次开口，“有没有真的部分？”

 

从头到尾Bucky的语气都很放松，她又朝Steve的方向靠得更近了些，膝盖由挨着变为倚靠。这让Steve的脑中闪过那些看似不经意的暴露和肢体接触，在他明显感到尴尬的情景里，Bucky并没有避讳。

 

“除了内裤的部分？大概都是真的。”Steve说，他为自己的迟钝感到不可思议。

 

“你知道吗Steve，其实你可以……”Bucky想了想，似乎在措辞，“做你想做的？”

 

Steve转过头，正好撞上Bucky向他靠过来的呼吸。“你一直都可以。”Bucky在他耳边说，侧在他肩窝处，但没有靠上去。她的脸隐在台灯的光亮照不到的阴影里，嘴角微微翘着，眼尾带笑。

 

上帝，她一直这么迷人，不管何种性别。

 

只不过这个身体在Steve怀里更加柔软娇小。她咬着唇喘息，无措地发出让自己陌生的音节。现在她任人摆布，抬手就能把美国队长掀翻的铁臂被他按在身侧，和他十指相扣。

 

“Steve……”Bucky忍着哭腔避开他再次咬在自己脖子上，挺起腰让他进得更深。

 

“嗯？”不满她躲闪的动作，Steve皱着眉看她，聚集到下巴上的汗水滴到她起伏的胸口。

 

“你知道，我这两个月没有来过月经这种东西……”

 

伏在她身上的男人略带迷茫地看着他，Bucky夹紧了腿埋怨他迟钝。

 

“所以，你可以射在里面。”Bucky小声说。

 

“……”

 

不过多久，Steve Rogers射了个干净。

 

3.  


 

“所以，就这样？”

Steve把撑在手掌上的脑袋抬起来，给了对面一个疲惫的眼神。和Natasha耗了几杯咖啡的时间，Steve几乎没开什么口，因为Natasha永远把事情猜得很准。谈话起源于Steve写满心事的脸——也许他本来就没打算隐藏——所有人都知道Steve和Bucky搞上了，并充分表达了他们的惋惜，在对于Steve和Bucky过去浪费了太多时间去假模假样地称兄道弟这件事上。但Steve并没有像一个求爱成功的正常男人那样春风满面。

“得了吧，他本来就不是正常人。”有人这样吐槽道，并不想关心Steve的感情生活，于是Natasha自觉担任起了这个角色。

“我知道你在担心什么。”

Natasha挑起一边漂亮的眉毛，她那副聪明的样子真是让人又爱又恨。Steve环起手臂，背靠在椅子上，一副防备的姿态。不是所有人都乐意让别人猜透心事，Steve看着她，眉头微微蹙起。

“Steve，你是个好leader，但能力强的人不一定搞得定自己的感情。”Natasha说，“尤其在Bucky的问题上，你顾虑得太多了。

“想太多不是好事，看看你和Bucky浪费了多久的时间在互相猜测上吧。”

“记住我的话，”Natasha最后说，“不管你对Bucky的顾虑是什么，都放下它。好好谈恋爱哥们。嘿，不开个party庆祝自己摆脱处男之身吗？”

Steve牵起嘴角看着她起身路过自己的眼前，Natasha经过他拍了拍那快要把T恤撑破的肱二头肌。“放松点。”她边走边说，声音越来越远，“下午你的Barnes小姐和我有约会，我会好好照顾她的。拜~”

他知道Natasha猜得没错，他害怕Bucky会认为是因为这场意外让他改变了性别，他们的关系才终于有了真正的改变。而在接下来的日子里，他找不到机会开口和倾诉他的猜测，以及和Bucky解释。他们还像以前那样，一起晨跑，一起吃饭，一起逛超市，一起喝下午茶……只是多了更多亲密的时间。他像着了迷，只要两人单独相处，他总是以各种方式挨着Bucky，他们有许多拥抱和亲吻，或者只是简单的肢体接触，也能让他感到满足。他意识到自己有些过于沉浸和依赖了，他不得不承认，以前他低估了性爱的重要性，和Bucky做爱——简直是他人生体验中最奇妙的事情之一了。他并不是耻于承认这点，只不过，当Bucky只是简单地想要和他交换一个吻（谁知道呢，也许Bucky想要的也并不只是一个简单的吻），而他立刻硬得可以撑破裤裆的时候，他感到了羞愧。而几分钟后，Steve就会把这点羞愧忘得一干二净，他的精力花在了更重要的事情上。

转折发生在一个重要日子的前一晚。

Steve回到家，他知道Bucky在，屋里开着灯。白天Natasha对他神秘地笑，他想大概率是因为第二天他会收到什么惊喜，因为明天是他的生日，所以Steve没有太在意。但他没想到的是，这个惊喜提前了。

Steve走到桌子面前的时候，Bucky手里捧着两个高脚杯从厨房出来，走进被圈住的暖色灯光下。显然她努力了，她很想保持自然，但放下杯子后显得多余的手和飘忽不定的眼神都表明了Bucky有多不安。而Steve很诚实地愣住了。

Bucky穿了裙子，黑色的吊带连衣裙，勒出了饱满的胸型和腰身。在此之前她只穿过宽松的T恤和裤子，重要的是，前不久还说杀了她也不会穿胸衣的Bucky，很明显在裙子的薄布料下又裹了一层让她曲线更加凸显的东西。

“Steve，”Bucky的声音都小了许多，手指不知所措地扶住桌面，Steve才看到她还涂了酒红色的指甲油。

“因为你明天要和很多人一起过，所以我想，我们两个今晚先单独过。”她的头发卷过，化了淡妆，不出意外是Natasha的杰作。Bucky绕过桌子走到他面前，细长的手指勾住他的，没有抬头，想牵着Steve坐到桌边，但是没有成功，Steve握住她递过来的手指，包进手心里，把人带进了自己怀里。

他迫不及待吻上Bucky的唇，口红被舔进两个人的嘴里，糊到Bucky的嘴角边。她抱怨地咬了咬Steve的舌尖，胸部贴着Steve喘气，从Steve的角度可以看见挤在自己胸前的两团软肉和乳沟。

“是为了我吗，Bucky？”

他在明知故问，但是有人愿意配合。

“是的。”Bucky搂上他的脖子回答。不合习惯的穿着让她有些扭捏，经过一个下午她原本已经适应，但是在Steve面前又被打回原形。

“你可要珍惜我现在这个样子，万一我变回去了你就看不到了。”Bucky笑着说，试图打趣来转移自己的不自在，但她并没有让对方也笑出来，Steve微微蹙起眉头，嘴角抿成线，低着头仔仔细细看着Bucky的脸。没有等到下一个吻，Bucky凑上前啄了一下他的唇，捧着他的脸问：“怎么了Stevie？”

“Bucky，我想和你说……”Steve轻叹了一口气，眼神挪开又钉回去。“我爱你好久……比想象的还久。”他在短暂的停留后又补充了一句，屏着呼吸。

Bucky因为这突如其来的告白愣神几秒，他们贴得好近，可以看清对方被水色包裹住的瞳孔的变化。

“我也是。”Bucky说，微微笑着。“在你还这么点，”她用手向下比划了一个位置，Steve因为她夸张俏皮的动作笑了。“……的时候，我就爱你，只爱你。”说完，Bucky重新把手放回Steve宽厚的背上。

他们已经不需要再多说什么，Steve知道。原来这几天他埋在心里的郁结困扰的只有他一个人，Bucky怎么会不懂他。

Steve抵着她的额头，轻柔地吻她的眼睛和鼻尖。随着温情的亲吻渐渐染上情欲，那双握着她腰的双手滑到Bucky挺翘的屁股上，她因为不断的揉捏发出细微的呻吟。颈侧的软肉被Steve含在嘴里嘬出声响，Bucky侧过脑袋向他露出更多皮肤，闭着眼睛在Steve耳边轻喘。她贴着男人硬起来的地方磨蹭，Steve几乎控制不住要把显眼的黑色肩带扯断，撩起她将将过膝的裙子，内裤也没脱——对了，是女士的三角内裤，有精致的蕾丝边，Steve来不及惊叹，就打算把自己硬得发疼的阴茎捅到里面去。

Bucky被他按在墙上，那条让她刚穿上时极其不自在的内裤没有好好露面的机会，仅仅被Steve拨开了挡住私处的布料。她已经很湿，在Steve吻她的时候，但当那根她已经熟悉的硬物迫不及待往里顶弄，她还是咬住了唇不敢呼吸。

“还是会疼吗？”Bucky望着他摇摇头，等他终于进到最深处，她才松了口气。

“你太大了Steve。”Bucky透着股委屈，湿润的眼睛眨了两下，挠得Steve心痒，忍不住挺腰。他由下自上地顶弄，Bucky被撞得只能靠Steve支撑，胸前的乳肉跟着摇晃，裙子被Steve拉下拉链，露出里面近乎透明的蕾丝胸衣。

“好看吗？”Bucky问，声音因为喘息断续不稳，“Natasha说，你们傻直男都爱这种。”

“她说得对。”Steve笑着说，隔着那些花纹捏住Bucky挺立的乳尖。刚才还骂他傻的人抖着身子呜咽一声，看着自己两边的凸起被来回捻在手指间玩弄，腿间被插得湿哒哒。

“我爱死了。”Steve刻意意味不明重复，把漂亮的胸衣揉得乱糟糟，包裹不住Bucky被掐红的乳房。

Bucky跪在地上，两根手指撑开被Steve操肿的软肉，白色的浊液从里面流出来，滴在地板上，才刚射过的Steve看到这副画面下体竟又不知疲倦地抬了头。这些天Steve射进去的精液足够她怀上好几个孩子了，如果她可以怀孕的话。要是真的再也变不回去，Bucky倒是很乐意和博士研究一下有没有可以怀孕的方法。

“过零点了，”Bucky一手搂住他，散乱的卷发捋到耳后，主动把再次勃起的性器插进自己还带着他精液的穴口，顺利地滑进最深处。

“生日快乐Steve。”


End file.
